Phase I studies are pharmacology and toxicity trials in humans of new anticancer agents that have completed preclinical toxicity, pharmacology and anti-tumor activity. Such studies are completed when dose-limiting toxicity is encountered. A study has been completed for of Dihydroxyanthracenedione (NSC 301739) and for Aclacinomycin-A (NSC 208734). A current study is in progress investigating VP16-213 given as a 24 hour continuous infusion for five days.